


Belief

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 100 Word Stories LiveJournal Fics [13]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, F/M, Le Diable Blanc, Metaphor, Remy holds out hope, Rogue is cynical, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract. To Remy and Rogue life is a gambit, angels have no faith, and even the devils believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: angels and demons from LJ community 100wordstories

Red glows, burns from black corners, shifting shadows. He's a demon—eyes like darkness. Mothers hide their children away.

Green glows, burns from bright skies, open spaces. She needs her distance. She's an angel, white on auburn, hovering before the sun.

She cannot fathom why he hates to fly.

He cannot accept she'll never know his favorite sins.

"Mais, chère, y' know I love y'."

But girls named Rogue aren't taught to believe. "How much faith does an angel have?" she asks him.

He does not answer because life's a gambit, angels have no faith, and even the devils believe.


End file.
